


Pranks and Love

by Jupanuma



Series: God Swaps [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite!Nico, Apollo!Piper, God Swap, Hecate!Percy, Hermes!Will, Iris!Jason, M/M, No Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, son of Hermes, is trying to get Nico's, son of Aphrodite, attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would add to the Aphrodite!Nico that is going around on Tumblr. 
> 
> Jason is a son of Iris (Arcus is her Roman name) because it didn't make sense or work if he was Roman, so that's why he's Greek.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series and any of the characters in the series. All rights are reserved to Rick Riordan as he is the creator or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heros of Olympus. This fanfiction, though is entirely mine. I do not make money off it.

I sneak into the Aphrodite cabin around the time they are starting to head to the archery range, not like most of them are even going to pick up a bow. I look around the room until my eyes land on the bed I’m looking for.

I quickly walk over to it and open the chest that’s at the foot of the bed. Inside I find a few different hair products, face cleaners, and hair dye. I pull out a few of the hair products, unscrew the cap, and pour in a few different potions into it. I place them back how I found them and close the chest back up. I need to move to the next thing.

I look around to find the dresser that goes with the bed. I open the top drawer up to find underwear/socks. Not what I’m looking for, but not a bad surprise either. I open the next drawer, and find it filled with pants. I smile and pull the mall out, and replace them with new clothes.

I’m starting to head out when I think back to the underwear/socks drawer. I quickly make my way back to the dresser and open it one last time. I place a little vile on top of the cloths before running out of the cabin. I go about the rest of my day without disaster. Glancing to the Aphrodite kids once and a while, but nothing major though.

It’s not till the next morning that my pranks goes off. I just finished eating, and on my way to the lake, when I hear my name being called. “Hey Solace!” I turn around and find Nico di Angelo walking over to me. My pranks have gone off. He doesn’t seem mad, maybe a little miffed, but I doubt anyone could look really mad when you are covered in flower petals. As he gets closer, I notice his hair is pulled back into a small ponytail, and his normally dark hair is now electric purple. He’s also got his normal, black crop top but instead of skinny jeans, his wearing one of the skirts I left him.

“Hey Nico. New style?” I ask playing innocent, once he gets close enough where I don’t have to yell to him. He smiles, and takes another step closer to me, getting into my personal bubble, not like I’m complaining, and brushes some hair out of my face. I swallow, feeling my face heat up.

Nico takes a step back. “If you wanted to see my legs that badly, all you had to do was ask. Unless …” Nico moves his hand to the end of the skirt and pulls it up a little. “there was something else you wanted to see.” I know my face has a dark blush that is moving down to my neck. I swallow but can’t seem to get my voice back no matter how many time I swallow. Nico drops the skirt and smiles. “Anyway, thanks for the new cloths and hair color, although, I could have gone without the flower petal bomb. See you around, Will.” He then turns around, swaying his hips a tad, and walks away.

I stand there for who knows how long, before Jason, son of Iris, comes over. “You okay?” He asks a little worried.

Jason and I go way back. We started camp around the same time, back before all gods, major and minor, had to recognize their kids. So we got to know each other really well as Jason was stuck in the Hermes cabin until his mother claim him. At first, we could stand each other, but preferred to not have to deal with the other. It wasn’t until one of the younger campers got seriously injured, and us working together to help, that we became good friends. With our close relationship, Jason learned my major crush on the son of Aphrodite.

At first, Jason tried to talk me out of it, so I wouldn’t become heartbroken. I understand why he worries. Having a crush on Nico is never a good thing.

1)      He is the biggest flirt and tease at camp.

2)      He doesn’t date anyone. He has turned everyone who asked him out down.

3)      From what I’ve seen, he will not touch anyone or let anyone touch him.

 

So #3 doesn’t sound like a huge problem, but it is. If I am going to date Nico, I want to be able to show affection and show everyone that we’re together, and you can only do that by touching.

Once Jason figured I wouldn’t move on from the crush anytime soon, he tried to help me by pushing me to talk to Nico. That worked as well as cat’s making food, that’s to say, it was a total disaster. I either: stammered, lost my words, or just plain stared at him. I thought that if I prank Nico enough, then I can at least talk to him a little.

I sigh. Jason and I start walking towards the woods. “Why is it so hard to talk to him?” I whine and I’m not even going to try to stop. “It shouldn’t be that hard to **TALK** to Nico, but every time I look like an idiot, and stammer.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Will. I still think it’s a bad idea to try to get Nico’s attention. At least he seemed to like your pranks.”

“I know! I don’t know if I’m glad for that or upset! It’s a prank! You should be upset about it, but Nico was glad for it, and used it for flirting material!”

“But you’re glad because you got to see him flirt with you with the prank.” Jason adds. Sometimes he knows me to well. “Let’s talk about something else. How’s dating that Apollo girl?”

“Piper? She’s sweet, and doesn’t take crap from anyone.”

“Then why are you wasting your time with me, when you have a ‘sweet girl’ to be with?”

“One, she’s busy in the infirmary today. Second, I am trying to help my mopey friend get an Aphrodite kid to like them back.” At that I stopped dead in my tracks. _Did I hear him right?_ “You’re going to help me?” Jason nods his head. “How?” I can hear myself sound despite. Gods, I’m so pathetic.

“Well, I asked Percy, from the Hecate cabin, to make a potion for you.” I watch as he pulls a glass vile filled with pink liquid out of his pocket. I take it and eye it suspiciously. “What does it do?” I can’t help but ask.

“No idea. Percy wouldn’t tell me. All he said is to have you open it while you two are alone.” If that doesn’t scream suspicious I don’t know what does. Percy might be a great magic person, but I don’t know if I trust him enough in making a potion which only he knows what it does.

“Look, I know that it’s not the best answer, but at least try it.” I sigh and pocket the little vile. “Fine.”

It wasn’t until a week later that I got the chance to be alone with Nico. We were both in the infirmary. “What happened?” He asked. He was back to wearing his normal black crop top, black skinny jeans, black combat boots. Even his hair was starting to go back to its dark color. “Um … Travis and Conner’s prank backfired and I got hit full force with it.” I said without looking up at him. “What about you? Break a nail and need ambrosia for it?” I meant it as a joke, but I guess Nico didn’t get that message.

“Just because my mother is Aphrodite, doesn’t mean I am all fashion, always pretty, and never fight.” He said angrily. I was taken aback. I don’t think anyone has heard Nico mad before.

I didn’t want him to leave and never speak to each other again, so I pulled the vile out of my pocket and opened it. As soon as the cap was off, the room filled with blinding light. Once the light clears, I notice my hand is interlocking with the son of Aphrodite’s. Oh, now I understand why Percy said to only open it when alone. Don’t need more people glued together.

“What the hell?” Nico says as he tries to pry our hands apart. “What did you do?”

“I um … got this potion thing for Percy. He didn’t tell me what it does, but … well now we know.” I look up for the first time to see Nico’s brow creased, and him biting his lip. I look back down feeling both guilty and lustful. “Sorry. If I know it would have glued our hands together I wouldn’t have never opened it.” I mumble.

“You don’t have to be guilty about it. You didn’t know. It’s fine.” I look up at him shocked, but he wasn’t looking at me. “You also don’t need to beat yourself up for it either.” Nico continues.

“How …?” I don’t even know what I want to ask. “How I know what you’re feeling?” He finishes. I nod. Nico finally look at me, with a sad smile on his face. “You’ve noticed I never touch or let others touch me.” It wasn’t a question. “I know you’re wondering why.” I nod again. He lifts out hands up. “I’m an empathy. I can tell what people are feeling through touch.” Nico lowers our hands and looks away. “I don’t like to be able to read people emotions like an open book. It’s not like I can stop it either. Only a few people know about it though, but even those people I have a hard time bring myself to touch them. Knowing as soon as I do, I will get any and all emotions they are feeling at that time.”

It takes a while to process everything I just heard. Then it hits me, and I blush. “I – I …” I start.

“It’s okay. I’ve known how you’ve felt about me for a while now, Will.”

“Since when?”

“About a few weeks after you got to camp.”

“Why didn’t you say anything!?” I yell. How could he have known for years without say anything to me? Nico flinches. “I didn’t mean to keep it from you. Most people love me for the first week because of the Aphrodite charm that oozes off me. After that they realize they didn’t love me. You’re different though. You never stopped. Every time I touched you I hoped you would figure out that you didn’t really love me. After about three months, I figured you wouldn’t ever give up. I started to get my hopes up. I loved all your little pranks, and how you tried to talk to me. I just hoped you would get the courage to come out and tell me how you felt instead of me learning though some touch.”

I was shocked into silence. The son of Aphrodite know my feeling for him, loved me pranks, but was just wanting to hear me say it out loud? “You are the oddest Aphrodite kid I have heard, but I guess that’s one thing I like about you.”

“Thanks.” Nico mumbles. I see a faint blush starting to form on his checks. “You know my feeling for you, but I don’t know yours.”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Guess not.” I see a smirk form on Nico’s face, before he leans in and our lips connect. It was a short, but sweet kiss. When he pulls back I know I have a goofy smile on my face. “Does that answer your question?”

“I don’t know. Maybe once more, and then I’ll be sure.” Nico’s lips are on mine once more, but this time it’s harder and has more passion. After that, we sit on one of the beds and cuddle. “You never answered my question about why you’re here.”

“Oh yeah. Well I got cut while practicing with my sword.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“… Still stands. You are the oddest son of Aphrodite.” Nico turns around, his free hand on my check. “Yeah, but I’m your odd son of Aphrodite.” Then we kiss, and I couldn’t be happier.


End file.
